<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Flies by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329771">Time Flies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm sorry [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sam x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm sorry [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Flies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week later, and your family was home. Owen was extremely excited to see his daddy, as always. He’d been missing him, asking for him constantly. “DADDY!” Owen ran to him once he could. “Daddy!” He all but jumped onto Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam lifted him up high. “There’s my son.” He grinned. “I missed you and your mom so much.” He held him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen hugged his neck and smiled. “Mommy.” He pointed to where you were standing. Sam beamed and winked at you when you smiled. Heading towards where you were, he couldn’t wait to curl up and relax with you that night. “Mommy!” Owen giggled once the two of them were closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found daddy!” You tickled his middle. “Welcome home, handsome.” You kissed his cheek. “I’m making roast for dinner to welcome home my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect.” He eyed you lovingly. “And glowing.” He put his free hand on your bump. “How’s our little one been treating you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” You smiled. “Still wake up a little in the middle of the night.” You laced your fingers with this to head inside. “I’ll call to make a new ultrasound appointment in the morning, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” He kissed your hand. “Can’t wait. How was our little man this week?” He smiled as Owen’s little fist gripped the back of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely missed you.” You nodded. You glanced at Owen. “He slept in our room a couple nights. He tried wearing one of your shirts to bed, but clearly that didn’t work.” You chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe.” Sam kissed Owen’s head. “I’m here now.” It was bittersweet to hear how much Owen missed him. On the one hand, knowing his son loved him so much...but knowing the little boy was upset when he was gone hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen didn’t let go once while Sam walked to your shared area. “I’ll show you some pictures later of him and Bucky playing in a fort the other day.” You smiled. “Owen loved it. I was thinking about getting him a little play house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes adventure so I think that’ll be a smash hit.” He agreed. “Barnes doing okay?” He asked, getting comfortable with Owen on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “He is now. I’ll tell you about it later.” You promised, sitting in a chair. “He came back around dinner that night and we sat and had a chat later on.” You explained. “Right now let’s just play with Owen.” The little boy nodded when he heard the word ‘play’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was happy to do that, easily switching into dad mode. It was natural to him. He looked forward to when it was more than just Owen. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam came into your room after showering, smiling when you looked up at him. “There’s my beautiful wife.” He had been looking forward to getting to hold you again all week long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s my handsome husband.” You flirted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiggled his eyebrows before going to get in bed next to you. “I’ll probably sleep so hard tonight.” He chuckled, having missed him. “So, tell me about Barnes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took some personal time.” You explained. “He was kind of emotional after.” You went on. “Apparently...he went to walk around his old neighborhood. Trying to get some good memories to come back.” You told him. “He didn’t mean to not be unavailable.” At least the days since had gotten better for Bucky it seemed. “He felt bad about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded. “Man.” He sighed. “I never thought that’s what he was doing.” He admitted. “I can’t even remember him ever going there. At least he’s never mentioned it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got more comfortable. “He told me he thought about looking him up a couple times.” You rubbed his arm. “Thought about telling him stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he mentioned that.” He pulled you close. “I’m glad he was okay.” At least it wasn’t something really bad. Turning his head, he yawned, making you chuckle. “I’m hoping no missions for a bit.” He chuckled. “This is where I wanna be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hoping too.” You hugged him tightly. “I like having you right here, too. Now get some sleep. You need it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” You heard Owen yell and chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went to get up. “I’ll go get him to come snuggle for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San closed his eyes and managed to be half asleep when he felt Owen cuddled to him. Automatically, he put his arm over him. Smiling, you grabbed your phone to snap a picture before crawling back into bed yourself. This was how life was supposed to be. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Pacing your room, you groaned. You were in labor, and not loving it. Who would?! While you were happy you’d be finally holding your second little boy, you weren’t happy about the contractions. “Shit this burns.” You whined. Clint had taken Owen to spend some time with his family, and would text you pictures now and then.  They helped but now you just were focusing on breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam came rushing back in. “Found the heating pad! Wanda had it from when she pulled a muscle a couple weeks ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Thank you.” You went to stand by a plug. “Let’s hope he comes as quick as his brother once I start pushing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San smiled. “I’m so damn excited.” He winced when you winced. “Sorry baby.” He held the heating pad to your back. “I understand if you decide you don’t want the next one close in age like you said you did.” There was no way he would push you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shot him a half glare. “I still do.” You leaned against him. “I’ll just whine when having them, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, beautiful.” He smiled. “Bucky is like a wind up toy out there.” He chuckled, trying to distract you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He called dibs on cuddles.” You breathed. “Like, before we knew what we’re having.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that man deserves them.” He chuckled. “It’ll be cool to see him with both boys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A perfect addition to the family.” You closed your eyes. “Oh. I think he’s coming? Maybe? Another false alarm?” You gripped his arm. “Nope. Not a false alarm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby time!” He said excitedly and helped you over to the bed. “I’m here.” He kissed your forehead. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bucky looked hopeful when Sam came out. “He here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, man. She’s nursing him and then you can visit. I came out to call Clint.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grinned, going to hug him. “Congrats!” He was excited to help with another nephew. “I bet he’s cute as shit, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cutest, man.” Sam beamed. “I never thought I’d get this, ya know? Now I got two boys, and she wants another.” He looked emotional. “We were talking about getting a house built on part of the compound’s land. And the idea of really feeling like we have that normal kinda life? It just… hits me. She’s my wife. They’re my kids.” He said proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky clapped him on the back and squeezed his shoulder. “You deserve it.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam hugged him. “Thanks for being there for us.” Having most of the team there meant so much. He hadn’t seen Thor since he’d gone off with Quill and the others, but hoped he’d see him again one day. Parker was focused on school, so maybe you could invite him over one day to catch up. Have him and May over for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, man.” Bucky chuckled. “Can I go see my new nephew now?” He asked. “While you call Barton?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and nodded. “Go on.” He motioned to the door, shaking his head as Bucky rushed in. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bucky melted when he saw the newborn. “Oh.” He whispered, grinning. “How’re you feeling?” He asked you softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged tiredly. “So happy he’s here. I don’t mind the soreness. I am exhausted though.” You chuckled lightly. “Wanna hold him? He just finished eating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please." The small boy barely fit in the crook of his arm. “Oh, you’re a mini Sam, aren’t ya?” He coo’d at him. “Look just like your daddy.” He kissed his beanie covered head. “You’re already so loved, little guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched him with a soft smile on your face. “Let’s see you say that when we have two in diapers.” You teased.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No issue.” He promised. “When do you plan for the next?” He wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We plan to start trying when he’s four or five months old. I just have this urge to have them super close.” You blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked at you. “That’s cute.” He looked back down. “It’ll keep us all on our toes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” You smiled. “For being here for everything.” He’d been as rock to lean on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” He smiled at you. “And you picked a perfect name. David is a cute name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you like it.” You snuggled to your pillow. “Do you mind if I get some shut eye?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course. Rest well.” He sat down with David. Getting comfortable, he held David close. “I got him.” He told him before glancing over to see you asleep. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Time seemed to fly by after David was home. Having two young boys kept you in your toes, and you’d never been happier. When David was 7 months old, and of course Sam was on a mission… you got the next positive pregnancy test. You quickly took a picture of it and sent it to Sam. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t wait for baby Wilson #3!!!  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was quick to respond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby!!!!! 😍😍😍 </span>
  </em>
  <span>You giggled at that, picturing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing David fuss, you went to get him to send Sam a picture once you’d calmed him down. You often sent them over to cheer him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!” Owen ran to you from his room. “Davy sad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might be hungry.” You ran a hand through his hair. “That’s all. You were the same way. Let me get him calm and we’ll take a picture for Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He followed you happily. “I miss Daddy.” He noted. “Will he come home soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully.” You said softly. “Then I’m sure he will want Owen cuddles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen clapped. “I do good cuddles!” He looked so proud. “Right, mommy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best cuddles, ever.” You beamed. “I’m sure David will love them, too.” You said as you got comfortable on the couch to feed your youngest. Owen sat by your legs and played with one of his drawing toys. He loved art and crafting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled as you saw him and rubbed David’s back as you fed. “Movie later?” Owen asked without looking away from his drawing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that.” You assured. “Maybe we can order pizza for dinner and you can pick a movie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay.” He smiled. “So happy.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam smiled when he got a picture of the three of you, his mind wandering to the future. He loved that baby number three was on their way. Now to not slip up and tell the others until you wanted to announce it. That would be damn hard. He couldn’t take the excitement sometimes. Hopefully the two of you wouldn’t wait long to tell them. The 15 weeks you waited with David was hard but worth it.  He quickly texted you back that he loved you and slipped his phone away. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Crawling into bed that night, you put your hand on Sam’s pillow and hoped he came home soon. You didn’t like sleeping alone but knew he loved what he did. One day there wouldn’t be any more missions, and you hoped that was him retiring and nothing bad. You closed your eyes, excited for his return whenever that may be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>